fortoressefandomcom-20200223-history
M40 A5
The M40 A5 is a powerful gun, with the highest damage per shot of any other gun in the game (even the SPAS 12). It has the highest precision of any gun as well, and has the second largest DPC (Damage Per Clip). It's biggest drawback is it's firing rate, causing it to be nearly useless against conj (although it's low clip size would make this a moot point anyways). However, it's power makes up for it's downsides in the right situations, especially in the hands of someone skilled, as it takes only 3 shots to kill someone, and possibly only 2 if they've already been slightly damaged. Due to it's powerful shot, it often considered a "kill steal" weapon, as one shot is enough to finish many opponents weakened by someone else off. While many people dismiss the M40 A5 due to it's difficultly to use, it can be a great weapon of choice when fighting in a group, fighting from a safe "perch", or when moving around a lot to bypass conj / use it as a shield (resulting in the opponent waiting many bullets, while you get your one (important) shot in. A skilled player can deal devastating amount of damage in 1 life even without picking up clips, due to how high the DPC is. One other factor to consider with the M40 A5 is that you don't have to only worry about conj spawned by the enemy, but from your own team as well. So when fighting in a group, you may often find yourself thwarted by your own team just as much as by the enemy. The M40 A5 has the lowest Short DPS, the 2nd lowest Long DPS, and the 2nd lowest Short DWDPS in the game, but it also has the 2nd highest DPC (Damage Per Clip). Strategy The M40 A5 is a complicated weapon, having one of the steepest learning curves in the game and the lowest rate of fire. Attributes of a good sniper include: * A minimalist * Plays a supportive role rather than an aggressive role * Extremely resourceful * Is respectful of other people's lines of fire * Has a good balance between primary and secondary weaponry * Has high mobility * Has good reflexes/judgement * Maintains a good amount of movement space * Masters of conjuration Above all other priorities, M40 A5 users should be familiar with all uses of conjuration. They should be extremely familiar with all the Techniques available to them. They should know how to both exploit and counter conjuration. M40 A5 users are recommended to equip the Medic Kit and Shelter perks. M40 A5 users are not designed for offense (having the lowest damage per second in the game). M40 A5 users should wander between the front and backs of a group of players during a skirmish rather than stay on one side, and guide other players onward using the Shelter perk as protection. They should stay isolated when delivering damage, and stay with their groups when providing support. M40 A5 users are the medics of the group, seeking to minimize damage to both themselves and to their group. M40 A5 users have several options available to them to avoid death or damage. They make the greatest use of Crouch Jumping and are able to survive for extremely long periods of time using their Medic Kits. Good snipers are also extremely mobile and difficult to hit. They are masters of assassination however suffer huge drawbacks in flag capture and defense. When not in the front line, M40 A5 users should be focusing on providing backup fire using their secondary weapons to eliminate the enemy's shield, keeping into consideration the integrity of their own team's shields while providing support. When in the front line or alone, M40 A5 users should be focusing on maintaining the distance between themselves and the enemy and staying in wide-open spaces so that escape is always possible when required. Fortoresse's best snipers are all patient and opportunistic, so be prepared to keep under cover at all times when dealing with them. See Also *Pro's guide to M40 A5 by Solfn on the Official Forums Trivia *Before Version:1.5 the M40 A5 used to cost 2000 potatoes. *Halfway during Version:1.36 the M40 A5's accuracy was nerfed slightly to patch an exploit in the coding on each block on the maps. fr:M40 A5